Vacuum cleaners of the above related kind are available in many different embodiments. A common feature is that they should be as compact and lightweight as possible to easily be carried around for cleaning in desirable locations. The compact design will of course restrict the possibilities for positioning of components in the vacuum cleaner, such as, for example, the debris emptying hole and the lid closing it, and it can sometimes be hard to find an acceptable hinge position for the debris emptying lid within existing space. As with most products it is also an advantage if the vacuum cleaner can be manufactured in an as simple and cost reducing way as possible.
A handheld vacuum cleaner of this kind typically is not provided with a suction hose as conventional vacuum cleaners, which normally are positioned on the floor during use. Instead a nozzle opening is formed directly in a forward end of the body structure or housing through which air and debris are drawn into the vacuum cleaner. For facilitating cleaning and to prevent scratching of the surface being cleaned, these vacuum cleaners can be provided with wheels or castors in the vicinity of the nozzle opening, such that the vacuum cleaner can be rolled over the surface to be cleaned, while keeping the nozzle opening spaced a small distance from the surface for generating of a fast flowing air stream to draw the debris and dust into the nozzle opening. Accordingly, the wheels function also as spacers for maintaining at least a portion of the rim of the nozzle opening a desired distance from the surface being cleaned. In most cases it is sufficient if the vacuum cleaner is provided with two wheels, which preferably are rotatable about a common rotation axis. However, it is possible to arrange three or more wheels, which are rotatable about two or more rotation axes to define a plane for the nozzle rim to be moved in at a fixed distance from the surface to be cleaned.